


Our Soul

by TLuminareth



Series: Four Seasons [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLuminareth/pseuds/TLuminareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk await the arrival of their baby, once again going through the seasons in the place they love. Their lives will forever be changed, a new chapter of their life is beginning.</p><p>This is the second story of the series Four Seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

The day was hot, hazy and humid; three words that would not have seemed that big an issue to Jim only a few months ago, he might have even enjoyed such a day. On this day though, it simply aggravated him as he found himself wishing that the cabin had air conditioning. It was one of the comforts of the modern age he had not wanted to install since usually the cabin was cool enough without the assistance of such technology.  
  
He was regretting that decision more and more as the sun progressed on its journey across the sky, the shadows it created slowly decreasing in size as the sun reached its zenith. There was no movement of animals who had found places to hide away from the relentless heat of a sun that showed no mercy, the cicadas were busy creating their song, only reinforcing how hot it was, something Jim was not pleased with.  
  
Normally on a day like today he would go down to the lake that was situated not far from here, he would spend all day down there in the cool water, which offered release from the heat. If the chance ever arose that the lake water made him too cold, the banks of the lake were slightly sandy and awaited him where he would sprawl out on beach towel and let the sun dry him.   
  
Spock would sometimes join him, usually staying on the beach in one of the chairs he had brought down with him from the cabin, a book in hand as he settled in for the day. It was only rarely that Spock would enter the water and swim with Jim; Spock was more than a capable swimmer. He would slice through the water with ease as if he had not been born on a planet that was mostly desert.   
  
Jim loved to watch the sun warm Spock’s skin after he went ashore, to see the muscles of his back flex as he lowered himself onto his stomach, folding arms under him as he made himself comfortable. The sun would tan Spock in a most pleasing way, he never seemed to burn as so often happened to Jim in the summer sun, Spock’s skin simply became more olive as it accentuated his other worldness.   
  
Now all Jim could do was sigh, never feeling more pregnant than he did at this moment as he viewed the girth of his usually perfectly formed body now swelling with the life that grew within him. It felt like he had been pregnant forever though it had only been five months; sometimes he fervently wished the baby would just be ready to be born so he would not have to feel this way anymore. Spock was always a constant presence, helping to soothe Jim through his often times extremely emotional periods that had him going on and on about how he just wanted to not be pregnant anymore.   
  
Jim could feel himself smiling against his will as he thought of a night only a few days ago when the two of them had been sitting out on the porch swing, Spock holding Jim to his body, the coolness of it helping to keep Jim’s temperature at a bearable level.   
  
“Spock,” Jim started as he looked up at the stars that twinkled at him from so far away.  
  
“Mmmm,” Spock had replied, sounding as if he was in-between waking and sleeping, either way it was a sound of contentment, his head gently resting against Jim’s.  
  
“I feel so fat…”  
  
Spock’s eyes flew open at the illogical statement, his head moving so he could clearly see Jim’s face. He was looking down and when he did not appear to be willing to move to regard Spock, Spock had gently taken hold of Jim’s chin to tilt his head up.  
  
“Being pregnant is quite different than being fat.”  
  
Jim opened his mouth to protest but Spock silenced him with a finger, knowing full well why Jim was worried and thus bringing the subject up.  
  
“You are as handsome as the first time I laid eyes on you, even more so. You… you glow from within. You are not fat.”  
  
Jim was brought back from his musing by the baby, a baby who had just found it necessary to either kick or punch him. Jim’s hand moved to where the blow had come from, soothing the baby by rubbing and saying sweet nothings.  
  
Spock had come into the room where he saw Jim sitting on the couch gently rubbing his abdomen that swelled with life. Jim had the ceiling fan on the highest setting, the blades whirring furiously to move the air in an attempt to make it appear that the room’s temperature was being made more tolerable.  
  
“She is kicking again,” Spock stated, still referring to the child as a girl though they had agreed on not finding out for sure from the doctor, choosing to wait until the child was born to see which sex it was.   
  
Spock was well aware of the baby’s movements, often feeling it in his back at night when Jim was pressed up against him as much as his enlarged stomach would allow. Most nights it was hard for Jim to find a comfortable position to sleep and when he found one that seemed comfortable, it normally followed that the baby did not agree. She would lash out until Jim was forced to move or get up completely, walking up and down the hallway trying to calm the kicking and punching.   
  
“Yes,” Jim replied, not really needing to but doing so anyway; he had even begun to believe in Spock’s conviction that the baby he carried was indeed a girl, perhaps Spock saying it so often was prone to have that effect on him.   
  
Spock moved to sit next to Jim who immediately moved closer to the coolness of Spock’s body, Spock’s left arm wrapping around Jim’s shoulders while his right hand came to rest on the area Jim’s hand had been moments before.   
  
Both were rewarded quickly with a movement from within, most likely a kick since it was quite forceful, one of the most power driven Jim had felt to date.   
  
“She is very strong,” Spock commented, the pride laced within his voice barely hidden.  
  
“Just like her daddy,” Jim said, nestling ever closer into Spock’s side.   
  
“You have strength as well, a strength our daughter will most likely possess as well.”  
  
“She will be like both of us, it is only… logical,” Jim’s voice was full of silent laughter and Spock’s eyebrow rose as he tried to hide the smile to no avail.   
  
Jim’s laughter filled the room as Spock let out a rare chuckle.  
  
“We still have to think of names…”  
  
“I have always been fond of both T'Entreia and T'Laina.”  
  
“Those are beautiful names… I’ve always liked Ariana…” There was another movement from within as if the child were trying to say the name was agreeable.  
  
“Ariana S'chn T'gai Kirk…. it has a certain quality to it.”  
  
“What about a middle name?” Jim asked, receiving a kick for suggesting it.   
  
“Perhaps one is not necessary in this instance.”  
  
“Ariana S'chn T'gai Kirk.”  
  
“It pleases you?” Spock said it as more of a statement than a question.  
  
“It does… but I also like the ones you mentioned.”  
  
“We still have time to discuss it further.”  
  
Jim nodded as he suddenly felt tired, not being able to sleep as well as he would have liked to last night since the baby had been restless, moving constantly and even at one point having what Jim could have sworn were the hiccups, his belly almost bouncing each time it happened.   
  
Spock could feel Jim’s head growing heavier and heavier on his shoulder, Jim’s body going limp as sleep over took him.  
  
“Little one, let him sleep,” Spock quietly said to the room at large though the words were meant for the baby.  
  
The baby seemed to understand what Spock had said since there was no more movement, which would have made Jim wake up instantly. Spock simply sat that there, continuing to hold Jim as the sound of the fan high above his head continued to whir, the sound lulling him into sleep. The sun was slowly setting outside, the rays shining through the window and lighting up the room in a yellow glow as the three occupants silently slept.


	2. Autumn

The leaves had barely begun to change since the weather was uncharacteristically warm for the time of year, all the living things had confused into thinking it was still summer rather than autumn but that did not stop the wind. It was extremely windy, making the leaves rustle and dance, making the house howl as if it was trying to speak to the inhabitants.   
  
Jim was anxious, more so than he could ever remember being at any point in his life up until now. He could not sit still for long, having to get up almost the second he had situated himself in a comfortable position, the nervous energy making his nerves sing.   
  
Without anything else to do he had begun to clean even though such an endeavor proved difficult on the whole since it was exceedingly difficult to bend over and his back was hurting him again as it was prone to doing as of late. Usually he could not hide the fact that his back was acting up from Spock, something he was secretly grateful for since it meant that Spock would work out all the knots and kinks that had formed over the course of the day of carrying the added load in a fashion that he would not have normally held himself in. Even with these limitations, which he was unaccustomed to, he continued to clean any and every surface he could reach.   
  
Spock knew what drove Jim to this; tomorrow was the day, the day that was nine months in the making; tomorrow was when their baby would be brought into the world. They had picked the day out of several offered by the doctor, having to do a Caesarean section rather than a natural birth as a woman would have been capable of, a male who had a baby had to give birth by way of a C section.   
  
Jim was anxious because he was both glad that he was at the end of the long nine months that had tested his body in ways he had not even dreamed about but he was also upset that he would be losing the constant presence of another life which had solely depended on him for so long. The baby would of course need him in other ways as she grew but he felt a deep bond with her, having shared his body with her in order to give her life. It would be strange losing that presence, the constant weight, and the movement, all of which assured Jim that she was there.   
  
Spock did not say anything as he watched Jim dusting the table, the bookshelf, the mantle; all of which had appeared clean to Spock, a fact that Spock was hard pressed to keep to himself though he did since to say anything negative about what Jim was doing would only be detrimental for both of them.   
  
Jim simply needed to get it out of his system, hopefully it would happen before he ran out of surfaces to clean.   
  
•••   
  
The two sat quietly in the hover car as it noiselessly flew to the hospital, which was at least twenty miles from where the cabin was situated. Jim was gazing out the window, his mind blank of everything except the scenery that his eyes took in. The trees whizzed by, the green and brown blurring into one another.   
  
“Jim.” It was silently stated, Jim barely hearing it, more sensing that Spock had spoken.   
  
Jim peeled his eyes away from the window, turning them towards Spock who was expertly guiding the car where it needed to go. Jim could see the worry lines of Spock’s face, in the way he held himself, in his eyes.  
  
“Spock,” he said it as more of a question than as a statement.  
  
“You have been very introverted these past few days…”  
  
Jim put his hand on Spock’s forearm. “I’m sorry…just…just a tad…afraid…” he admitted begrudgingly.  
  
Spock’s eyebrow rose as it so often was inclined to do. “I have never heard those words from your mouth before.”  
  
Jim smiled. “Yes… I guess even the great James T. Kirk can feel that particular emotion… I just never imagined it would be over this…”  
  
“Jim… nothing will go wrong.”  
  
“I know it’s just… hard to explain… even to myself…”  
  
“You are not having doubts now are you?”  
  
Jim sighed. “No… I don’t know what it is…”  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence, the car eating up the miles as the city that the hospital was located in began to take up the vista, the trees largely being replaced by buildings that seemed to touch the clouds.   
  
The stark white building that was the hospital came into view, Jim realizing the moment was fast approaching, butterflies beginning to form and take flight. Spock quickly found a spot to park, bringing the car to a halt. Jim went to move to get out, finding his body would not obey him. Spock moved to Jim’s side of the car, opening the door; seeing Jim hesitate Spock extended his hand, a hand that Jim found he was able to reach out and grasp, drawing strength and courage from the reassuring firmness that was Spock.   
  
Spock’s eyes were glittering in what could only be described as excitement, a feeling Jim was slowly catching the longer he looked into those eyes and held that hand. The smile spread on Jim’s face, the smile infectious as Spock’s features moved to show the same.   
  
Jim could feel something that had been pressing him down these past few days and he could feel the exhilaration bubbling within him; their child was coming into the world in just a short time; it was time.   
  
•••  
  
It had all been a blur upon entering the hospital, there was a rush of nurses who came at the couple asking all kinds of questions which Spock quickly and succinctly answered.   
  
Jim could remember McCoy coming up to him as he shoed the nurses away, trying to reassure Jim when he saw the look on his face was one of hesitation and confusion at all the faces that seemed to be pressing in on him from every side. Both Jim and Spock had known early on that they wanted McCoy to be the delivering doctor, knowing he was capable of such a thing and because it somehow seemed right. It gave Jim a tiny bit more faith that everything would go smoothly with McCoy running the show.  
  
It had been an interesting conversation with the doctor, one he had not believed at first but when McCoy saw the two sitting across from him were serious, he too had become serious and then given the matter a great deal of thought.   
  
McCoy had never really thought about his two long time friends ever coming to this point in their relationship; he had never really thought of Spock as the fatherly type especially after seeing how hesitant he was to even hold a child on Capella IV. Perhaps he was hesitant since it was not his own child McCoy thought to himself ‘Cus he sure seems to be changed now.  
  
McCoy had seen the way Spock looked not only at Jim but also to where their child was housed within Jim, something in his eyes that Spock had never let McCoy witness was now there for him to see. McCoy had agreed not soon after to being the doctor who was present, along with being the godfather of the child, another thing they had asked of him. He had jumped at the thought of being a godfather much faster, the thought somehow pleasing.  
  
All of this rushed through McCoy’s head before he heralded Jim and Spock to where they needed to go within the hospital, McCoy talking the entire way as Spock and Jim quietly listened to him, the two linking arms as Spock sent all the feelings he could to Jim.  
  
Jim was quickly lost again in the blur of activity proceeding what was to come; he was undressed and put in a hospital gown, they laid him down and administered the local anesthetic and then they had begun.  
  
•••  
  
Jim had never felt so drained in all his life, wondering how women were capable of going through a natural birth when all he had gone through was a C section. He really did owe his mother a lot, something he had never fully realized until now.   
  
Though he felt exhausted and he had been unable to see any of what had transpired due to the tent they had placed in-between him and where they were working, he could not help from smiling in relief as he heard the strong vocal cords of the baby, the loud crying filling the room.   
  
He could hear McCoy saying something, something that sounded like, “It’s a healthy baby girl.”  
  
Jim did not see McCoy hand the tiny bundle to Spock, how Spock gently cradled her in his arms, his body automatically moving back and forth to try and soothe her. Hazel eyes flecked with brown opened to regard Spock. The petite mouth that had been letting out the cries began to close, her voice stuttering as she seemed to realize whom this was, a miniscule smile starting to spread, a smile that was so much like Jim’s.   
  
Spock thought he would burst with all the feelings that were fighting for dominance of his features, happiness, joy, pride, protectiveness but above all, love. The love of a father had flared into complete existence upon seeing her, the love that had been culminating into this all encompassing feeling.   
  
He brought her over to Jim, transferring her from his arms into the waiting arms of Jim. Spock perched on the side of the bed next to Jim’s shoulder as Jim simply looked at her, the gorgeous eyes that sparkled in the light, so full of life and curiosity at whose face she was now gazing upon. Her delicate hands poked out from the blankets that had been wrapped around her, hands that were clenching and unclenching. These were the hands that had connected with the inside of Jim’s body, such tiny hands yet so powerful, something she proved again by clasping onto Jim’s finger, little knuckles turning white.   
  
“My you are a strong, little one,” Jim said, the laughter in his voice evident.  
  
What little hair she had on her head was dark like Spock’s but it seemed to curl as Jim’s was oft to do when he let it. It was then that Jim saw her ears, the delicate skin there showing the tiny veins that ran through them, ears that ended in a gentle point. Jim lovingly touched those tiny ears, the movement turning into one that had his hand cupping her fragile head.  
  
“She’s gorgeous,” Jim breathed.  
  
All too soon the doctor had removed her from the room, leaving Jim and Spock alone, Jim letting his head fall back on the pillow as he looked up at Spock. Spock leaned back, brushing the stray strand of curly hair off of Jim’s forehead.   
  
“You should sleep,” Spock stated.  
  
Jim sleepily nodded his head, his eyes growing heavy as Spock’s words seemed to make Jim feel the drowsiness even more.   
  
Spock kissed Jim’s forehead, bringing a smile to his face. “Will… I… see…” he mumbled and then dropped off.  
  
“She will be here when you wake up,” Spock reassured, knowing full well what it had been Jim was asking about.   
  
Jim did not respond, having fallen asleep already. Spock stayed where he was the entire time, not wanting to risk waking Jim.  
  
They brought their baby back into the room two hours later for her first feeding, the nurse handing first the child and then the bottle to Jim.  
  
She instantly began to drink the contents of the proffered bottle, sucking noisily in her hunger.  
  
“Have you thought of a name?” McCoy asked.  
  
Without looking up from the bundle in his arms Jim replied, “Ariana. Ariana S'chn T'gai Kirk.”  
  
Spock slightly nodded in confirmation when Jim gazed at him questioningly.  
  
Their daughter now had a name, a name that Jim thought suited her magnificently.  
  
Jim watched out the window as the sun began to set, his eyes blurring with unshed tears of joy as he held his baby girl in his arms and watched as the first leaf of the season fell from a nearby tree.


	3. Winter

It had begun to lightly snow while Spock was driving to the terminal to pick up the guests that would be staying with them for the holidays and also so they could meet Ariana for the first time.   
  
The flakes were not sticking to the ground yet, melting right away since the ground was still too warm for the water touching it to stay frozen. The sky was darkening the longer he drove, the lights of the car piercing through it.  
  
The butterflies that were flying around in his stomach had nothing to do with the snow since it was not scheduled to really start in earnest until later that night. They would safely be back at the cabin by the time it started in earnest. He was more nervous about having the two families come together for only the fifth time.  
  
It was only his parents and Jim’s that were coming but for some reason Spock always thought that Sarek, though always pleasant as the ambassador within him would not allow for anything else, did not necessarily like Jim’s parents. Sarek probably disliked the entire situation.   
  
Spock remembered the look on Sarek’s face when Spock had first told his father and mother whom he had taken as his bondmate, who he had decided he was going to marry. His mother had simply beamed at him; the look in her eye making Spock suspect that she had known all along Jim was his intended. Sarek had simply stared at Spock, in what Spock assumed was a look that was meant to make Spock back down; he did not.  
  
Sarek had come to accept it of course, no doubt due to Amanda’s gentle admonishments reminding Sarek it was Spock’s life and that he should be happy for his son. When his parents had met Jim’s for the first time the whole conversation was tense as they began to get to know one another. There of course had been a few other times all of them had been in the same room, at different celebrations before the wedding and then holidays after wards such as this one.  
  
Christmas was something Spock had never fully understood though he had come to enjoy all the festivities that went along with it; Jim acting as Spock imagined a child would on the morning of the holiday. It was more interesting to see how excited Jim became than anything else. He would admit but only begrudgingly that decorating the house was always something he looked forward to but it was Jim’s enthusiasm that made the holiday special for Spock.   
  
He could see in his mind’s eye Jim continuing to decorate as Spock went to get their parents. The music most likely was on playing all Jim’s favorites as he sang to Ariana who was watching her father with glee as the brightly colored lights lit up the room with their soft glow. The finishing touch was being placed on the tree, the tinsel. It was something that was so simple and yet made the tree sparkle whenever someone walked past it or there was a breeze from some undeterminable place. Jim insisted on using it every year since it really did enhance the tree in a way that neither Spock nor Jim could explain with words.  
  
As he pulled the hover car up to the curb, he could see the four of them actually talking to one another in the terminal, which he had not been expecting. Amanda caught sight of him and waved as she moved through the automatic doors. She quickly took him into her embrace that he found he was able to return to her even though there were others present, including Sarek who stood to the side watching. When Spock let her go Sarek’s eyes followed Spock’s movements as he came up to him. There was something in his father’s eyes Spock could not recall ever seeing before, it almost resembled what Spock would call a smile though it did not reach his facial features.  
  
“Spock,” Sarek started, “you look well… incredibly well for a new parent. I remember many a time when there was sleep deprivation visible on my face. You were quite the ‘night terror’ I believe they call it.”  
  
Spock could only raise his eyebrows in surprise as he had assumed Sarek would overtly remark on his show of emotion to his mother. He had never expected that Sarek would say something that personal.   
  
His mother simply beamed from her vantage point at her son and husband as Sarek seemed to loosen up in front of the others for a rare moment. She could feel how happy he was at the thought of seeing his grandchild though it did not show outwardly.  
  
George and Winona Kirk watched the exchange in silence. They too had been shocked at the change in Sarek, hoping it would last the entire time they were all here since it was good to see him like this.   
  
Spock turned to them, George shook his hand but Winona also embraced Spock much like his mother had though for not quite as long.   
  
“Oh, Spock, we’re so excited to see her!” Winona gushed at him. “I bet she’s beautiful.”  
  
Spock regarded her with a twinkle in his eye. “She is that and so much more.”  
  
He moved to get their bags, as both George and Sarek assured him they could handle the task on their own, Spock nodded and went to open the trunk.  
  
Winona and Amanda were talking to one another in excitement over seeing their grandchild for the first time and for spending the holidays together.   
  
After they had all gotten in the car, Spock brought it back up into the air and headed for the cabin as the snow continued to fall.  
  
•••  
  
Spock had been correct in his assumption of what Jim was doing except for the fact that the music was low so Ariana could continue to sleep in the other room. He was nearly done draping the tinsel on the tree when he heard the low hum of the hover car outside, which was followed shortly by the closing of doors and feet on the porch. The front door opened soon after allowing the five to enter as they joyfully talked amongst themselves.   
  
Jim’s excitement was tangible as he rushed to meet their guests, quickly giving Winona a hug followed by Amanda. George grabbed his son up into a hug rather than taking the proffered hand and Sarek held up his hand in the Vulcan salute, which Jim mirrored. All present easily saw that Jim was barely containing himself.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re all here! I can’t wait for you to meet her!” the words spilled out of him in a rush.   
  
“Where is she now?” Sarek asked in his dignified voice though it had a hint of what Jim was weary to call anticipation.  
  
“She’s sleeping in the back room but if I know her…” he trailed off as he looked to the antique clock on the mantle, the hand moving slightly. “She should be up….” A cry emitted from the back room. “Now.”  
  
All the humans gathered smiled at how Jim knew Ariana’s habits already. Sarek stood as still as a statue with his hands clasped in front of him, showing nothing of what he might be feeling while Spock let it show in his eyes as they trailed after Jim as he walked away.   
  
Jim disappeared into the back room, gently picking Ariana up as he rocked her in his arms in an attempt to quiet her before bringing her out.  
  
“Little elf, there are people here who want to meet you very badly but they won’t like to see you cry.”  
  
Eyes opened to observe Jim as her mouth slowly closed, hiccups emanating from her mouth that a hand was traveling to so she could suck on it. Jim gently removed it from her mouth and gave her a playful look saying ‘don’t do that’. The eyes lit up at the face her father was pulling as he brought her out to meet her grandparents.  
  
•••  
  
All of them were sitting down, all of their eyes watching Jim’s every movement as he brought Ariana out to them. There was a shuffling movement as they made room on the couch for Jim to sit in the middle of them so they could equally see her.  
  
Her eyes were bright as she regarded them; she was not sure of who they were so she simply stared at them unsure of the situation she now found herself in. It was Amanda who asked for her first and Jim transferred Ariana into her waiting arms where Ariana began to smile and giggle slightly.   
  
Jim got up as Winona closed the gap he had left, George moving with her and leaning in as did Sarek; all of them trying to see her as best as they could before they had a turn to hold her. Ariana was enjoying all the attention and all the new people so Jim crossed over to where Spock was sitting in the armchair placed next to the mantle where a fire burned low. The coals shimmered with the heat they were giving off, the gentle glow only adding to the atmosphere created by all the decorations.   
  
Jim lowered himself onto the arm of the chair, regarding Spock as he took in the scene of their parents getting to know Ariana.  
  
“I never imagined them all looking so… happy,” Spock stated.  
  
“I know what you mean… I guess grandchildren just bring out the best in a person.”  
  
Spock moved his head into a position so he could see Jim’s face. “Do you think it will last?”  
  
Jim scrunched his eyes at Spock. “This you mean? This is something that will always last.”  
  
Jim leaned down to kiss Spock, laying his forehead against the coolness of Spock’s, both of their eyes closed as they heard their parents cooing at Ariana.  
  
“This kind of thing does not pass away. It only grows stronger through the years,” Kirk continued.  
  
“I believe you are right.”


	4. Spring

Jim slowly opened eyes that were stuck shut with sleep, eyes that revealed a room that lacked light, which had yet to stream through the window. He rubbed those eyes as Ariana’s cries filled the room for the fourth time this night though it felt more like the tenth time. Jim looked over at the digital clock, the face telling him it was only five o’clock. He had fallen asleep again almost three hours earlier but he could have sworn it was more like three minutes.   
  
Spock began to stir next to him, his own sleep being disturbed as Ariana’s cries continued to pierce what had once been silence. Spock turned, his eyes wide open looking at Jim still trying to find the will and strength to get up.  
  
Spock kissed Jim’s forehead. “Go back to sleep. I’ll get her.”  
  
“You got her last time, Spock,” Jim said groggily, moving to get up, a motion that was halted by a firm hand.   
  
“Go back to sleep.”  
  
Jim’s head hit the pillow as he gave in, knowing it was useless to argue with Spock especially with a brain that was sluggish with exhasution.   
  
Spock quickly rose to pick up Ariana from her cradle that was placed at the end of the bed; it had been a gift from his mother, the same one Spock had been put in as a baby. She had told him that it had been in her family for generations, being handed down from mother to daughter but since she had never had a daughter she had given it to Spock for his daughter to use.   
  
It was somehow intricate and plain simultaneously, the four legs carved with various designs, the basket moving freely from them so it could be rocked when necessary. The same designs ran around the basket and up and over where the baby was placed, where Ariana was now.   
  
She was snuggled deep into the blankets, her fists out, clenching and shaking as she continued to cry, her face beet red. Spock placed a hand under her head as he picked her up, bringing the blanket with her as he settled her in his arms and against his body. Her crying faltered only momentarily as she registered she was no longer in her bed but in the arms of one of her fathers.  
  
Spock brought her out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him as he saw Jim had already gone back to sleep, his hair a mess around his head, his breathing slow and even. Jim had insisted on taking care of her the first three times this had occurred and Spock knew how draining it was for him to keep waking up through out the night when he was used to sleeping straight through. Spock was more able to wake and go back to sleep, his disciplines of long ago playing a key role.   
  
The entire way to the kitchen he gently spoke to Ariana of anything and everything that crossed his mind though it did little to quiet Ariana down. When they reached their destination Spock flipped on the light, crossing over to the drain where a bottle lay clean and waiting for the next feeding. He quickly prepared the bottle for her, keeping up his gentle one-sided conversation with her.   
  
When it was ready for her, Spock brought the bottle up to her mouth, which was still emitting cries. The cries had been those of hunger and stopped immediately as she latched onto the nipple and began to suck with a ferocity that would make someone think she had never been fed in her brief life.   
  
Spock looked up for a moment from his daughter, gazing out the window into the early morning where night and day were battling with one another. Moving out onto the porch, he watched as the sun began to rise over the mountains in the distance, the sky going from black to purple as the sun slowly beat the dark back. Soon there were oranges, reds and yellows all mixing with one another to form the sunrise that lasted such a short time and yet was able to create such beauty.   
  
Spock’s view once again went to Ariana who was quickly draining the bottle, a small smile spreading on Spock’s face as he moved to the porch swing to sit down, a tune coming to his head as he began to quietly sing.  
  
“Ap-Lau ta'an t'nash-veh veling du'tor-yut,  
uzh pal kosu-kan kwi' yel  
Kah olau rom kup- nam-tor  
k’du beyi-ashaya. Du’tor Ap-Lau ta’an t'nash-veh.  
  
Du'tor-yut slor veling du'tor-yut.  
Ko-mekh taluhk ek'zer. A'nirih masu-yel.  
Tra’if mau svi’mene na’du gla-tor  
Mau nam-tor. Du’tor Ap-Lau ta’an t'nash-veh.”  
  
In the middle of the song Ariana had finished her meal, pushing the bottle away and watching as her father sang to her, her eyes bright until they had begun to cloud over with sleep. Her eyelids had closed as her breathing deepened, lost in the midst of whatever it is that babies dream of.   
  
Spock pulled the blanket up around her more, the morning slightly chilly though the temperature was slowly rising with the sun. His gaze once again was pulled to the scenery.   
  
“This place truly is beautiful…” Spock breathed to Ariana, though she could not hear him let alone understand what the words meant. “Someday you will understand that just as I have come to realize it.”  
  
“I told you this place would grow on you,” a voice full of mirth said from the doorway.  
  
Spock turned his head to find Jim leaning against the doorframe, appearing all too pleased with himself. He pushed himself off of it, crossing over to where Spock sat, joining him.  
  
Jim placed a hand on Ariana’s head as she snuggled closer to Spock, his arms a protective force that was comforting to her just as they were to Jim. Jim stared in wonder at her for what seemed like the millionth time, still so thankful that it had been possible to create her with someone who he loved beyond words.   
  
“She resembles you more and more with each passing day,” Spock commented.  
  
Jim stared at her, squinting in his attempt to see what Spock saw; Jim could only see Spock in her features, in her complexion which seemed to be more olive than pink, in her ears with their pointed tips which only became more noticeable as she grew, the hair growing on her head a dark brown almost black.  
  
“She has your eyes, your curls, but better than that she seems to have your personality.”  
  
Jim regarded Spock. “And what makes you say that?” he said playfully.  
  
“Just a ‘hunch’.”  
  
Jim was mock surprised at Spock’s comment. “You have a ‘hunch’? One you are willing to actually say aloud?”  
  
Spock ignored the quip though he chuckled very quietly at it. “Then let me reword… I can, based on certain observations, conclude that she will have a personality very much like yours.”  
  
“I trust there will be some of you in the equation as well.”  
  
“Undoubtedly.”  
  
Jim maneuvered to kiss Spock, a kiss that was chaste for the moment since neither one wanted to wake Ariana from her peaceful sleep. Jim simply moved closer to Spock, wrapping an arm around him as they both watched Ariana sleep in Spock’s arms.   
  
The sun continued to rise, revealing a world that was once again green. Some of the flowers were already in bloom, giving off their heady scent to attract the bees that were even now flitting about on near invisible wings collecting pollen for their honey making.  
  
Those flowers were so many shades of colors, all working together to make the view spectacular, to show what mother nature was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of song:
> 
> Heaven's gift to me just the way you are, A new aged child from a distant star. It feels so good just to be So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me.
> 
> You are so sweet and pure just the way you are. Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star. There's so much in life for you to see. And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me.
> 
> -Wiccan Lullaby, Inkubus Sukkubus


End file.
